Forum:The Program
This forum explains how to roleplay in the program. How to enter A week before the program a forum will be created, it will contain a chart similar to the one below If you want to enter a character to the program add it to the list. Put their name in the desired spot between [[]]. When the week ends a message will be sended to the users reminding them that their character has entered the program. The Program A page explaining that the students have been sended to the island in it there will be a list showing the weapon that they have been randomly given. In the page their is also a map of the island that is divided in sectors. When the program starts the users post in the sector in which the school stands a comment saying what their character does and if they run towards a sector or stay at the school ready to kill. Roleplaying Fights Two of the users post a in the page of the sector the two characters will fight saying how one of them spots the other and how the spotted one sees the other. In both of this comment none of them can post there an attack. Example: Narmatha: '''She spots Alice and she walks quietly behind her her axe in her hands ready to kill her. '''Alice: She turns around and sees Narmatha, she takes back a step and she reaches to her pocket to grab her pen gun. After this two comments they may start fighting. Each user can post 3 comments. Example: Narmatha: '''She swings her axe aiming at Alice's chest. '''Alice: '''She steps backwards and she fires one of the bullets of her gun pen. '''Narmatha: Being too far away the bullet hits her but it isn't enough to kill her. She starts bleeding from the shoulder. Alice: '''She fires again aiming at Narmatha's head. '''Narmatha: '''She ducks dodging the bullet and she swings her axe at Alice's legs. '''Alice: She jumps backwards and she prepares her pen gun to fire one more bullet. After the three post by each user an admin not related to that fight will evaluate the movemements by each student. The admin may use the following things to add or subtract points to the character: *Spelling mistakes *Details *Honesty Then they shall decide who wins and who dies and post a comment saying. '' wins the fight.'' After this the winner may post a comment saying how he or she kills the other student, for example Alice wins: '''Alice: '''She aims again at Narmatha's head she fires and the bullet goes between Narmatha's eyes. If the fight haves more than two students in it each student gets 3 posts. Time and Days Admins will decide what time is it in the program and will update the pages saying if it's morning, midday, noon or nightime. Danger Zones Everytime the time changes a number of sectors will become danger zones. Nobody may role-play anymore in that page. Time is up When an admin posts that it is the night in day 3 the remaining students have 10 posts between all of them to kill each other, If after this 10 posts the users haven't left their characters die all the collars will explode killing all the remaining students. Meaning there is no winner.